Baconfield
Baconfield is a location in ZombiU. It ia accessed after the player has encountered Vikram inside the petrol station on Brick Lane in Spitalfields Green. Vikram requests that the player fetches antibiotics for him, for which the cause is unknown. As a result, they will need to enter the Baconfield Nursery; an area considered to be one of the scariest and most dangerous. Recommended Items < Flares: You'll need to run through mass horde attacks and may need a distraction. < Double-Barrel Shotgun: How fast you kill Blighters will watch your back in the Nursery. < Carbine: Eliminating Spitter's from far ranges while running from zombies in the final part of the mission. < Food: You may get hurt many times while running from common infected. Baconfield - Outside the Nursery Once the player has left Spitalfields Green, they will encounter an open area which appears to be a construction site. The player will find a Spitter Infected, and a possible enraged one too. A few blighters may also be found along the way. The player will soon discover the door of the nursery, as well as a typical nursery playground. The Nursery - Hunting for Antibiotics Once you enter the nursery, you will have to manipulate yourself over and under stacked furniture. There will also be a lullaby playing in the background. Prepper warns you that he witnessed the area getting over run by the infected on CCTV, urging the player to do what they need to do as quickly as possible. There will be a few infected along the way to the antibiotics, which should be taken care of before locating the CCTV box, which is quite difficult to find. The player might see a white looking aura on one of the floors along with a scream, you may feel alarmed but rest-assured that you won't find anything scary, yet. Once the player retrieves the antibiotics, they will fall through the weak wooden floor beneath them, forcing them to find a route back upstairs. A short time later, you will lose contact with Prepper and the prepper pad's signal will become corrupt as if there was a jammer in the area. The player will have to proceed through an air vent to a storage area. Going back to the white aura that was seen earlier, which was actually a teleportation zombie that was passing through. The player will have to battle the zombie to proceed, as running away will result in it teleporting and attacking the player until they are killed. Defeating this zombie requires patience and skill. When given the chance, the zombie will attack the player differently than the common infected, instead hacking at the player until it is pushed away. It is recommended to use the cricket bat, as the zombie will not struggle to get close to you. Rapid fire guns would also work well, easily chipping off fractions of its health in a short amount of time. The zombie will take three hits from the cricket bat before teleporting to another location, catching anyone off-guard by surprise. After doing so for a few times, the zombie will give in and fall to the ground and the signal pad and the contact of the Prepper are come back and the Prepper who say this is not a thunder and get order for the player for examine this infected. When the player attempt to loot the zombie, it will look up at the player and scream before falling silent. This is considered one of the most shocking parts of the entire game. There will also be a code-locked door, three of the numbers can be located throughout the room and the final digit is found through trial and error. Within there will be a Sub Machine Gun UMP-45, a powerful, rapid-fire gun which will prove useful to your survival. Baconfield - The Escape Escaping the nursery can be tricky. The player can try to use the newly obtained gun to take out some of the infected along the way, but the ammunition will quickly run out and your path may be littered with at least two riot officers with bullet proof armor. Unless you're a high-score chaser, your best bet is to just run and exit through the door you entered through. NOTE: There is a GAME-BREAKING GLITCH that could occur if the player is unable to properly secure a way out of the nursery's kitchen and is killed. The door in and out of the kitchen is barred and an exploding zombie within may be attacked without any forethought on the player's part (due to the risen tension of needing to escape with zombies all over the place); should this happen before the player is able to unbar the door, then the previous survivor will remain trapped within the kitchen with the antibiotics still in his or her possession. The next survivor down the line will have to head through the nursery the same way as the previous one, including dropping down into the lowest level where he/she fought the teleporting zombie, but the door leading out will not open; though scanning the door reveals that it has been "opened", the option prompt will not happen, the previous survivor will remain trapped behind the kitchen's barred door and the player will be forced to start the game all over again. BEAR THIS IN MIND. Once out of the the nursery, you will need to find a door near the way you entered the area. The door will be locked, causing Prepper to open it. However, the door is jammed, causing him to take longer than usually to open it. Unfortunately, doing so will trigger a horde to attack you. Like in the nursery, unless you have a lot of ammunition and a powerful weapon, your safest option is to run. Make sure that you evade any projectiles that the spitter's launch at the player but there is plenty of space for you to roam. After a minute or two, Prepper will successfully open the door leading to a shortcut to the Safe House . Be warned that the door may require to load, resulting in a mass of zombies attacking you if you hadn't killed them off. Category:Locations Category:Guide